The present invention relates to acrylic-hydrazide resins, and more particularly to acrylic-hydrazide resins which are water-soluble or reducible. These resins are useful in formulating organic solvent-based or water-based coatings which are useful as protective and decorative coatings.
Monomeric hydrazides have been employed as curing or hardening agents for various polymers as shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,395 to Wear, issued Aug. 12, 1958; 2,970,972 issued to Wear Feb. 7, 1961; 3,755,288 issued to Sheppard et al Aug. 28, 1973; and 3,876,606 issued to Kehr Apr. 8, 1975. A hydrazide modified ketone-aldehyde condensation polymer has also been employed in coatings as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,021 issued to Tiedeman Apr. 15, 1974. However, none of the above-mentioned patents, and for that matter, none of the art of which applicants are aware disclose or suggest solutions or dispersions of acrylic-hydrazide resins.